Alicia in Wonderland Book III: Saving Underland
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: Stayne has officially taken over Underland. He's captured Mirana of Marmoreal, and threatens to kill anyone who stands in his way of power. It's up to Hatter, Alice, Alicia, Chess, and Ali to stop him - before it's too late. Hatter/Alice, Alicia/Chess!
1. Preface: Family

**Alicia In Wonderland Book III: Saving Underland**

**Disclaimer: In the time it took for me to begin this sequel, I have not acquired the right to claim AIW as mine. Sad face:(**

**Author's Note: Yay! Third book:) I hope you enjoy it and pretty please review! I want to get at least one review before I upload Chapter One;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Good Night<strong>

**Alicia's Point of View**

It was the dead of night.

I had a feeling...almost like de ja vu, but not quite. We were in Leila's house, and I was sleeping in the room that I once called mine. I shared this room with Chess and Alison. I watched Chess as he slept; the bed wasn't big enough for all three of us, so he volunteered to sleep on the chair. He was fast asleep, in his cat form, of course. But even then, he was adorable.

Alison was asleep next to me, her shallow breaths keeping time with the second hand that was ticking sluggishly on the clock. I hadn't seen her in so long...I almost felt like I'd been taking my sister for granted before. I was so lucky to have her here, with me, now. Safe and warm. I felt like I could protect her now. Like if anything tried to hurt her, I could take care of it.

I hadn't fallen asleep yet. I had just re-read my diary, the one I'd kept when I didn't know who I was. It was quite strange to read it now. It really felt like someone else had written it; more like I was reading a very well written book. One that caused me to have a headache above my left temple.

I wanted to sleep, don't get me wrong. Nothing was legitely the matter; Leila forgave Grandma and I for skipping out on her, and we forgave her for lying to us. Grandma and Hatter (It felt way too weird to call him Grandpa) were sharing the room right across from us, and Chess and Alison weren't in danger of dying at the present time. So there wasn't actually much I should be stressing over, right?

Wrong. With Stayne the official King of Underland, things were bound to get worse by the day. We had to come up with a plan to get to Salasun Grum (a four day journey from here, I might add), rescue the White Queen, dethrone the Knave, and restore peace to the land.

Yeah. That's easier said than done.

Alison stirred, and murmured in her sleep. I so wanted her to stay here, with Leila, while we went on our journey. It was just too dangerous for a little eight year old girl. We'd all tried to talk her out of coming, believe me, but she was just as hard headed as me. (Was I really that stubborn and hard to deal with? Sorry, mom...and everyone else.)

With nothing else to do, and knowing that worrying would get me nowhere, I curled into a ball on the bed, and tried to go to sleep under the same roof as my beautiful (and sort of weird) family.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me how I did! Do you like it so far? Review please!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alicia In Wonderland Book III: Saving Underland**

**Disclaimer: Tim Burton, can I please buy Alice in Wonderland? Please? My piggy bank is almost completely full with pennies!:)**

**Author's Note: Hello, Hello, Hello! I hope you enjoy Chapter One!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Alicia's Point of View**

The sun was shininng through the windows.

Oh, no. No, no, no. It was _not_ morning yet! I didn't want to wake up yet!

I sighed, and looked next to me. Alison was still fast asleep. She looked so peaceful...I couldn't bare to wake her up. Would she be really mad if we just left her here? Not being mean or anything...I just feared for her safety. I wished she would just change her mind about wanting to come. What if she got hurt? Not only would my mother want me on a noose if she ever found out, but I would never be able to live with myself...

"Alicia, Darling, I'm not trying to be mean...but is everything okay? You seem a little...troubled."

I jumped at the sound of Chess's voice. I had thought that he was still asleep, too. He was in his human form once again, smiling at me with his gorgeous smile. What was with everyone! They were acting as if everything was all fine and dandy. Did I need to remind Chess that the Red Knights would be searching throughout all of Underland for him? To take him to jail and chop off his head? How was he so at ease?

"No. No, everything isn't alright, Chess. Everyone seems to think that this is all just going to be a nice little walk in the park. Need I remind you that you were supposed to be collected and thrown in jail today?" I hadn't meant to sound so snappy, but I was really stressed out and tired and was in no mood to deal with someone _else_ having a near death experience.

"Love, I know. But they're not going to find us. Everything will work itself out. Doesn't it always?" Chess asked playfully.

"Not always." I muttered too low for him to hear.

He sighed, and evaporated. He reappeared at the foot of the bed, and I sat upright. He took my hand, and stared into my eyes intently.

I couldn't _stand_ it when he looked at me that way! It was the cat equivalent of the puppy dog face. His eyes got all big and round and I felt like my heart was going to melt at the sight of him. Suddenly, I felt really young and scared. I couldn't bear it if I lost Chess again, even for a moment. We couldn't be seperated again. I didn't care if it cost me my life; we would be together somehow, someway.

"It will be okay." Chess whispered.

"If you say so." I said, looking down.

"I _do_ say so." Chess said. He planted a quick kiss on my cheek, and then disappeared.

I, too, got out of bed. I changed into one of the many dresses in my closet, and left Alison to sleep. I headed through the door into the kitchen, where Chess, Alice, and Hatter were sitting in the chairs that surrounded the square, wooden kitchen table.

"Breakfast, anyone?" Leila asked as she came in. She smiled at us, and pulled her orange hair back. She began to dig around her fridge, seeing what we would prefer to eat. She decided on some eggs and bread, (No berries!) and set to work.

While she cooked, the rest of us talked.

"So...how did you sleep?" I asked Grandma.

"Wondefully. Although, I had the oddest sense of de ja vu. It was so strange being in that room again." she said.

"I felt the same way when I went to bed last night. It was, like, so familiar...but then, also so foreign. I didn't feel so lonely. Or empty or confused. I didn't feel like Emily." I said.

Grandma nodded her agreement, and took a sip of something from the cup she was holding. Chess and Hatter were carrying on their own conversation, but I was staring at Grandma. So I saw when she blushed and giggled when Hatter nonchalantly put his arm around her. He never took his eyes off of Chess, though. It looked like it was just some instinct, some reaction taking over. Some part of him that just knew to put his arm around Alice. It was almost protective. But then, Chess had been a bit protective with me, too, over the last few days. And who could blame either of them? Grandma Alice and I had slipped in and out of their lives so many times...they were probably afraid that we were going to disappear again or something.

"What's for breakfast?" Alison asked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she came into the kitchen. Her hair was a frizzy mess, and she was still wearing her nightdress, but she just looked _so cute_!

"Eggs and bread." Leila said, turning around to smile at my sister. It felt weird to all be together in the same house. Weird...but also good. And somehow right. Like this moment was how it was supposed to be for the rest of our lives.

"Leesh...are you alright?" Chess asked, looking in my direction.

"Fine." I said, confused. "Why?"

"Nothing." said Chess, brushing it off. "You just look a bit pale."

"Relax. I'm fine." I assured him, smiling.

Yeah...that was what I meant by _'overprotective'_.

"Okay." Chess said, putting his arm around me, too.

I smiled. I loved him so very, very, very -

"Breakfast is ready!" Leila announced, setting a plate of hot, delicious breakfast foods in front of each of us. I didn't even taste it as it went down my throat. All I knew was that it was hot, and good, and I hadn't eaten for almost twenty-four hours.

There were similar reactions of hunger all around me. Everyone was eating quickly...we were all completley done with our entire breakfast in about roughly five minutes.

Record.

"When should we leave?" Grandma asked, looking at Chess and Hatter expectantly.

"I'd say in no more than an hour." Hatter said.

"I agree. We musn't delay." Chess said.

"Okay." Grandma and I said at the same time.

"I suppose I should get changed, then." Alison said, getting up to put her plate in the washing sink.

"Are you certain you won't stay here, Ali? It would really be-"

"No." Alison said, cutting me off. "I'm coming. I'm not risking losing any of you again. I'll be fine. I _am_ a princess after all."

"Yeah." I agreed. "The _Red_ Princess."

"I still have authority. I can just wear some red and have any of the Red Knights do what I want." Alison said.

"Uh, Ali? Didn't you notice? There are no more _Red_ Knights. Only _Stayne's_ Knights. And I'm sure Stayne has your head on a WANTED poster somewhere, so I doubt any of the Red Knights would listen to you anyway. They obviously weren't that loyal in the first place, considering they lied to you about Iracabeth's death." I said.

"That was on a bribe, I'm sure." Ali said. "I know that some of those Red Knights were loyal. I _know_ they were. They swore an oath to serve me and the Red Queen. They swore. You can't break promises, Alicia."

"I know." I said. "I just got _married_ for Absolem's sake."

"As did I." Chess snickered.

"Aw." I said. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Chess laughed, and engulfed me in a huge hug.

"So an hour then?" Ali asked.

"An hour." We all agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>So I tried to make it longer! I really want my chapters to be longer. I hope you enjoyed and please review! One or two reviews before I continue? Pretty please? Thanks!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alicia In Wonderland Book III: Saving Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: Yeahh...I don't own AIW:/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Alicia's Point of View**

"Do you have everything?" Chess asked me as we stood in my room.

"I think so." I said, looking around but never meeting his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Chess asked me, putting down his sack to give me a hug.

"Yes." I said, trying to hide the single tear that slid down my cheek.

"Things will work out, Leesh. I promise." Chess said.

"How can you be sure?" I asked him, turning my head around to look intently into his eyes.

"Because...this is true love. And it's not so easily torn apart. We have faced death and pain and loss...and yet here we are. Married. Alive. Today. How could we have gone through everything that we have just to die in the end?"

"I suppose you're right." I said.

I leaned in for a kiss from my husband when Alison burst into the room.

"Guys! We're leaving."

I sighed, and turned to face my sister. "Alright. We'll be out in a minute."

"Alright." She said, waggling her eyebrows at me. She smiled evilly, and skipped out of the room.

"We should go." I whispered, getting ready to leave the room.

But before I did, Chess kissed me.

And that would have normally thrilled me...but there was something different about this kiss. Something that Chess wasn't showing on the outside. But I knew him - I knew him so well. I knew that what I felt in that kiss was fear. Fear that we would lose each other again. Fear that this kiss would be our last. Fear that things - despite his mushy explanation - would _not_ work out.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Alright. So it's a four day journey from here to the Castle of Hearts, not counting food breaks and sleep. So - if things go according to plan - we should have the White Queen back in her castle in about a week's time." Hatter said, looking around at all of us during his explanation.<p>

We had left Leila's. We could still see her little house in the distance as we walked away. There was a mutual tension in the air, but it remained unspoken.

"How exactly are we planning on beating Stayne? Just saving the White Queen won't force him from power." Alison said.

"The throne was never Stayne's." Chess explained. "The only reason anyone is letting him rule is becuase both of the Queens are 'missing'. If we bring one of them out of prison, Stayne won't have a choice. He'll have to step down."

"Oh." Alison said. "I thought we were just going to kill him."

"_Ali_." Grandma and I both said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly. "But...I mean, c'mon. Was it really so far-fetched of me to think that?"

"I suppose not." Grandma admitted.

"Anyway," Chess continued. "We shouldn't be worried. As long as we're careful...things should be okay. We shouldn't have very many run-ins with Knights as long as we don't go directly through the Mainland. And I can get us out of any situation if our lives are at risk."

I had honestly forgotten about Chess's little talent. If something happened, he could get us out. That made me feel about a million times better.

I was aware of Hatter and Alice carrying on their own conversation, but I was too focused on watching Chess to really hear what they were saying.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Point of View<strong>

"Hatter." I whispered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I know what Chess said...but I can't help but be a bit worried." I admitted.

"I know." Hatter said, smiling at me. "I know you Alice. But you are strong. You are Underland's Champion. You can do anything."

"You have far too much faith in me." I said, blushing.

"No." Hatter disagreed lightly. "You don't have enough faith in yourself."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I settled for taking Hatter's hand in my own. It felt so wonderful to be with him again! So normal...like I'd never left Underland at all. Yet also like I was dreaming...this is what would normally happen in my dreams. So it was truly hard to believe that it was truly happening at all. But...his hand felt real and warm around mine, and it was easy to push all thoughts of dreams and reality aside.

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia's Point of View<strong>

We had been walking for about an hour. None of us were feeling tired. Yet. And being tired was unavoidable, we all knew that, but we also had a responsobiliity, so we'd just have to suck it up and deal with it.

Things were very quiet. No one had said anything for a while, actually. We were all focusing on getting out of the Outlands Valley. That was where Leila lived, and that's why it took so very long to get there from the Mainland. Once we were out of there, it would be a straightshot to the castle.

Anyway, like I was saying, it had been very quiet.

Which is why we all screamed our heads off when we heard a rustling in the bushes in front of us.

"Leesh...what's that?" Alison asked me, moving from her spot in front of me to hiding behind me.

"I don't know." I whispered back.

We heard the sound of a growl, and we all backed away.

Whatever that thing was...it was creeping the heck out of me and everyone else.

"Alicia...back up." Chess said, putting an arm in front of me protectively.

For once, I didn't call him on his overprotectiveness.

And then-

* * *

><p><strong>And then- a cliffhanger! Lol, I hope you liked Chapter 2!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alicia In Wonderland Book III: Saving Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs;) **

**Author's Note: I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Leila's Point of View**

I watched as my friends left.

It was sad to see them go, but then I realized that I had thought of them as my _friends_. I finally had friends. People that I could go to if I needed help, and people who came to me if the situation was reversed.

When I completely lost sight of the five of them, I headed back into the house, and cleaned. But I didn't feel like cleaning, not really. I felt like I needed a _change_. I felt like I needed something new in my life.

And that's when I made the decision. I would move. I would move back to the Underland mainland. I would move into town, and make friends. I would be closer to my land than ever before.

The thought of it made me smile, and I was so lost in my daydream, that I didn't notice when the window behind me _popped_ open.

"Leila." a dark voice said behind me. "I thought I told you not to let them remember."

I would remember that voice anywhere. But I wouldn't succumb to fear. I would stand my ground. These were my _friends_ he was talking about.

"Better I die than make my friends unhappy." I practically growled.

"Oh, you really think they're your _friends_? They only came to you because they didn't know where else to go that they wouldn't be found by me. You saw. They left you. They won't be back." the man said.

"They only left me to save our home." I said. "Now tell me - who are you?"

"You really need me to tell you?" the man chuckled sarcastically.

"I have a hunch." I said. "But humor me and tell me anyway."

"Turn around." the man instructed.

I did. And the moment I realized that he was Ilosovic Stayne, a group of Knights knocked me out cold and whisked me away to the Castle of Hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Alison's Point of View<strong>

The growling became steadily worse. Louder. Things were becoming scary. I was sure that this was why Leesh and Grandma had wanted me to stay behind.

"Who's there?" Chess said loudly.

There was no answer - only more growling.

"I said, who's there?" Chess repeated, even louder.

And then - Nivens McTwisp emerged from the bushes.

"McTwisp!" I yelled, running forward to give the White Rabbit a huge hug.

"Sorry if I scared you all." McTwisp said as our hearts started to beat again.

"Nivens!" Grandma and Alicia sighed in relief.

"McTwisp-" Hatter said. "Why were you growling?"

Just as Hatter asked the question, the growling sound from McTwisp again.

"Aw." I pouted. "The poor little bunny is hungry. Here." I dug through my sack, and handed my friend a crumpet.

"Aw, thank you, Ali." McTwisp said, smiling. He ate the crumpet in one bite, and the growling that had scared us all silly ceased.

"McTwisp, what are you doing here?" Chess asked, releasing his protective hold on Alicia.

"I followed you." McTwisp admitted. "When I saw the notice for Chess posted on one of the walls in town, I ran to Marmoreal. But the White Queen was gone and none of you were there. So Leila's was the first place I thought to look. By the time I got there, no one was home. So I was headed home when I heard you all talking."

"Wait-" Leesh said. "That shouldn't be...that's not all true. What do you mean 'no one was home'? Leila should be there."

"No one was there. I knocked quite a bit, let me assure you." McTwisp said.

"So does this mean that you're joining us?" I asked.

"Joining you in doing what, might I ask?" McTwisp inquired.

"Saving Wonderland." Alice said.

"Underland." McTwisp corrected. "And how are you going to do that?"

"We're going to break the White Queen out of prison and kill Stayne!" I yelled happily.

"_Ali_." everyone chastied.

"Sorry." I sighed (again). "We're going to save the White Queen and force Stayne out of power."

"By killing him?" McTwisp asked.

"See! It wasn't just me! McTwisp thinks we should-"

But Grandma interrupted me.

"No. We're going to put the White Queen back in power. That will force Stayne to leave."

"What world do you live in?" McTwisp asked. "I'm sorry if I seem rude, but there's no way that Stayne will leave power just because the Queen is elegable to rule again. He thinks himself the King of Underland. There will be a fight. And there will be a winner and a loser."

"Oh, no." Alicia gasped.

"I just want you to know what you're all getting yourselves into if you continue." McTwisp said.

"We must continue." I said. "If we don't, things here will just get worse and worse. I'd rather die than live in a world ruled by Ilosovic Stayne."

"I agree." Alicia said. "I don't want to always feel like I'm in danger."

Everyone else mumbled their agreements, and we pressed onward, McTwisp by our side.

...Maybe I should have stayed with Leila.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Please, Please, Please, Please review!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


End file.
